Requiem for a Dream
by SurpriseSushi
Summary: He had snapped. Absolutly, irriverably snapped. He hurt them, threw them aside, and killed them. They had told him to, and who was he to deny their wishes? Character death, rated T for violence.


**Requiem for a Dream**

A Fullmetal Alchemist one-shot by SurpriseSushi

**"No, the doctor's didn't tell you that you were dying; they just collected they're money and sent you on your way. But you knew you all along, we aren't preteding nothing's wrong; you said **_**I will keep my focus till the end**_**."**

**Searching for a Former Clarity, Against Me!**

His breathing shallowed, quickening. He could feel his heart beat in his chest, hear it in his ear. He raised his hands and wrapped them around his head. "Shut up-" His entire body trembled, his feet were folded against his chest. "I said shut up- Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Voices. Voices telling him to do things. He shook his head, tears falling to the ground. _Can you hear me- I'm scared- Daddy! Daddy! She has changed forever- Nothing will ever be the same- Keep talking to me, Dad, keep talking! Do you realise what you've done?- He's mad, completly, and utterly mad- _"STOP IT!" He yelled, putting his hands over his ears, trying to stop the noise. _I can't believe- Did he really- His own wife!- I can't imagine what the daughter must feel- I had to kill her- Daddy? They told me to- ELISIA!_

The door creaked open, and light splashed across the floor. He wimpered, unable to help himself, and the light swept onto him. He closed his eyes, the light burning them, too long had he been in the dark, it was like a giant spotlight was suddenly turned on. "Maes?" A familiar voice. _He reconizes that voice- A voice from the past- Does the past even exsist?- What is a memory?- The army- the army- Fuhrer- Best friend?- _"Maes, is that-... you?" The voice was nearer, closer. He definatly knew that voice. The voice that stirred memories long pushed down into the deep abyss that is the mind. Never to be remembered till a day like today. "Oh God- MAES!" The familiar voice fell to their knee's beside him, and shined the light in his face. He was suddenly embraced. "I can't believe it-" It sounded like tears.

"Do I know you?" 'Maes' asked, still unsure of even who _he _himselfwas. The man took the light away from his face, and shined it down, he could see his face. "Huh, I know you. You're-... Roy. Roy Mustang."

"You remember me?" The man, 'Roy', seemed eager.

"No." 'Maes' shrugged, honestly unable to recall where he had seen this man before. "But what if I did? Would it make a difference?"

"Listen, I can get you off! I can prove you're innocent, Maes." 'Roy' seemed unbothered that he didn't remember him.

"What if I'm guilty?" 'Maes' smiled. "How can one prove one's innocence, if the innocent is actually guilty? The sinned man _must_ be punished."

'Roy' looked puzzled. "Maes, are you okay? You do know they're framing you of killing your own wife! Maes, the happiest married man alive, kill his wife? It's-... unthinkable. Now, come on, quit kidding around, I got a lot to how you-"

"They're not framing me." His hands were still wrapped around his head, hiding most of his face from 'Roys' view. The voices whispered to him. _You've killed once already- One more time?- I don't see why not- Gracia, Gracia, Gracia- Mommy! Just one more body to add to the heap- Everyone, every last single human on this fucking earth is dead already, anyway. You just need to stick the blade in them. Or just pull the trigger. Or just squeeze their neck. Humans are such fragile creatures. Roy would be simple to kill. Look at him. He totally unaware that you could simply reach out and strangle him. Or just gut him open with the knife by your hand. Use your imagination. _"Shut up-" 'Maes whispered, tightening the grip his arms had on his head._ He's mad._

"Maes-?" _Run while you can, . The monsters coming. There will be nowhere to hide, so you'll just keep running, like the coward YOU ARE. Running away from the truth, runnning away from who you really are. A PATHETIC WORM. _'Maes' smiled, dropping his arms to his sides, his hands resting on the ground. _Humans are so pathetic. We're better than them, though, aren't we?_

"You can't understand, Roy. You never can. Until you've felt life lift from your fingers, have somebody take their last breath in your arms, you can never understand... Understand the absolute _joy _murder brings. You've _had _to slit somebodies throat, shoot them with a gun, or, hell, even light their house of _fire._" _Run while you can, . The monsters are coming. _He gripped the knife with his hand, feeling soothed after the handle settled into his hand. "You are pathetic, part of an industrial line of manufactured _morons_, who do what they're told! Never questioning what they are told to do." He lifted the knife slowly, not attracting Roy's attention. "I am the toy on the manufacturing line that was fucked up, Roy. I am the toy that they threw away, _the only one_, out of the millions the miracle of life has made. Tell me, how is that fair? How does that make any sense? I want to know what's wrong with me- What's so wrong that they had to chuck me aside?"

'Maes' raised the knife and plunged it into Roy's chest. Blood splashed on Maes' face, and he pulled the knife out and stabbed Roy's flesh tumbled to the ground, Maes stabbing Roy again and again, screaming, tears falling down his cheeks in rivers. _I thank you, . He's dead- killed again- His best friend, too- He's lost his memory, you see- Take these pills every morning and every night, it'll make you better- Duel personality? I appears so- He killed his wife, you know- Join the amry? You want to join the army? Yeah, and I was kinda hoping you'd come with me. I need someone to push me to the top. I'm with you all the way, Roy. Just don't expect me to go dieing for you, 'kay?_

Maes pulled the knife from Roy's chest, and slowly slid back to the wall, raising his hands to his head, and taking shallow breaths again. _A death trap, you see. I'm the intelligent one here. I wait for them to come to me. Humans are so pathetic. _And he smiled.

**A/N: I do not own any characters or story elements of Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own Requiem for a Dream.**

**Oh dear, how dark. D: Influenced hardcore by Requiem for a Dream, hence why I stole the title; I wrote this after watching the movie. Changed my life, that one did. Anywhoozerwhtsit, I hope you enjoyed very much, are emotionly scarred, and review. :) Thanks for reading!**

_**-SurpriseSushi**_


End file.
